


truly, madly, deeply

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Калеб видел и скимитары, и катаны, и фламберги, и хаудегены, правда последние только в книгах и статьях на Википедии.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 4





	truly, madly, deeply

— Знаешь, когда я резал шею… Ножом, красивым-красивым, — Молли облизывается и проводит руками по шрамам, — происходила ма-ги-я!

Он заливисто смеётся, откидывая назад голову, и снова опускает длинные пальцы Калебу на колени. А Калебу некомфортно, Калеб скрещивает руки на груди — в его шрамах и ожогах никакой чёртовой магии — и очень хочет обратно в палату, очень хочет под одеяло, чтобы свернуться калачиком и не выходить больше никогда, но таймер в уличных колонках пищит лишь три раза и говорит, что осталось ещё десять минут.

— Хочу мечи, — Молли всё равно, отвечают ему или нет, он впивается взглядом и продолжает, и продолжает. — Двуручные не люблю, это неинтересно, хочу два… Ты видел скимитары? Красивые…

Калеб видел и скимитары, и катаны, и фламберги, и хаудегены, правда последние только в книгах и статьях на Википедии. Калеб вообще любил — любит — читать, поэтому… Поэтому поджигать библиотеку наравне с восхищением было очень грустно, поэтому, когда Калеба скручивали, он не отрывал от пламени взгляда и плакал, поэтому в свободное время — осталось восемь минут пятнадцать секунд — он пытается закончить с Гюго и не ходит в ту часть улицы, где курилка.

— Мне интересно, каково это… Мечами, понимаешь? — Молли чуть покачивался взад-вперёд, то бегая взглядом по всему вокруг, то жадно смотря на Калеба. — У тебя руки красивые. Ты красивый, Калеб.

Калеб вздрагивает, когда слышит своё имя, Калеб считает — осталось шесть с половиной минут, — Калеб не пересаживается: голос в голове мерзко шепчет “приятно быть не самым последним психом, да?”, собственный голос всё ещё чувствует чужую руку на коленке, пытается ответить “да” и не решается.

— Оно всё разное, понимаешь. Можно брать огромный нож, блестящий, у меня был кухонный из той стали очень странной… Дорогой нож был, очень дорогой, — Молли начинает закатывать широкую штанину практически до бедра и не молчит ни секунды. — Ты же знаешь, как она называется. Переливающаяся такая, как будто море нарисовано…

Калеб молчит, Калеб смотрит на изрезанные ноги, безуспешно пытается дочитать про отважного Жильята и тихо отвечает:

— Дамасская.

— Да, да, да! — Молли радостно вскрикивает, активно жестикулирует и практически заставляет изучать каждый шрам — Такой хороший был нож, Калеб! Можно надавить сильно-сильно, прямо на лезвие и чуть повести по коже.  
— Кровь начинает появляться ещё когда давишь, больно жутко, — Молли, улыбаясь, морщится и показывает на огромный шрам на предплечье и ведёт по нему пальцами, а потом резко смотрит на Калеба, — ...но потом так тепло и хорошо. Так спокойно, Калеб, так спокойно.

Жильят не помогал, богатое визуальное воображение тоже. Калеб повернулся к Молли, с трудом взял его за ладони — осталось три минуты двадцать девять секунд — и спросил:

— З-з-зачем?

Молли будто не услышал, лишь наклонил голову вбок, сдул с лица мешающую чёлку и продолжил рассказывать: 

что ножом можно делать много маленьких надрезов, очень-очень быстро, но лезвием удобнее, и что тогда кожа приятно жжётся, и кровь каждый раз свежая и красная-красная;

что порезы на шее опасные и от того самые интересные; что вот этот шрам, явно самый свежий из всех, под кадыком чуть не стоил Молли жизни; и что тонкие струйки неприятно щекочут кожу и всегда пачкают рубашки;

что упражнения с бабочкой хорошо не заканчиваются, если не уметь — Молли поднимает свои руки так, чтобы Калеб не отпустил и кивает на пальцы, — что заживает гадко и долго, и что так приятно ноет, если надавливать; 

что нельзя отвечать на вопрос “зачем”; очевидно же, колдовство же, нужно же, приятно же.

Калеб слушает, Калеб смотрит на горящие глаза и видит столько боли, сколько видел только в зеркале, и ещё больше, Калебу страшно.

На весь двор разносится громкий звонок, потом ещё один, осталось минус тринадцать секунд, а они всё ещё сидят, а Молли всё ещё смеётся, а Калеб дрожит и тихо шепчет:

— Расскажешь мне ещё завтра?


End file.
